


Yellow Roses

by SoManyThings (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoManyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the time of day that she moved around her cramped apartment and tended to all the flowers she kept in the small space. She started in her bedroom, snaking her way through the hallways and into the living room, leading out to the kitchen and finally back to the flowers on the windowsills. She reached her watering can out to pour water out onto the soil of each flowers, adding a reasonable amount of water to each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Roses

The bright sun shone down onto a small town where a young woman stood in her apartment, four stories above the ground. She had a tall, slim figure with short, dark brown hair and jade green eyes. Her windows were wide open, giving her a view of the expanse of the city outside her window. Her windowsill had a thick ledge on it, where a long line of flower pots stood. The stone legs held everything from roses to daisies to bleeding hearts to violets. There were red flowers, yellow flowers, pink and violet and just plain white. Inside her house the young woman kept ferns and herbs and other green plants, with dried herbs hanging up on her walls along side bits of fabrics and textiles. Granted, she never had too many people over to her home, so she kept it quite messy, although it never bothered her.

This young woman was named Kanaya Maryam. She had lived in the same apartment for around ten years, since she was a young girl. When she turned 19 her older cousin had moved out to live with her best friend, leaving the apartment to Kanaya. She knew about most of the people in the building, however she had never bothered to introduce herself to them, deciding instead to remain isolated in her own apartment where she didn't need to worry about other people. However she was a frequent visiter to the small florist that was set up just down the street from her apartment. 

At any rate, it was the time of day that she moved around her cramped apartment and tended to all the flowers she kept in the small space. She started in her bedroom, snaking her way through the hallways and into the living room, leading out to the kitchen and finally back to the flowers on the windowsills. She reached her watering can out to pour water out onto the soil of each flowers, adding a reasonable amount of water to each one. Then, as she was about to slide the window shut again, she noticed a wilted red rose tangled around another. She frowned, setting her watering can down on the ground and moving to the flower pot. She stopped, finding herself awkwardly trying to reach the dying rose. With a scowl, she pulled her arm back. It would have to rest above another two pots, each one place precariously close to the edge. 

"If I keep my arm raised, it will be fine." She muttered to herself quietly, reaching up and over to clip off the small dying flower. As she picked the flower off from the base of the plant, she tugged it off, bringing the wilted flower with her. But as luck would have it, it wasn't in her favour. As her arm recoiled back to her body, it brushed against a small pot of tulips. Kanaya gasped, grabbing the pot before it could crash onto her carpet. She sighed in relief, setting it back on the ledge as carefully as she could, trying to fit it into a small crevice between two more pots.

Not carefully enough.

As the tulip pot rested back onto the ledge, it dislodged a small pot of irises, knocking it closer and closer to the edge than it already had been, finally nudging it off the thin stone ledge. With a quiet gasp, Kanaya lunged forward to try and grab the pot, but to no avail. Instead, she peered over the window in shock as she watched her flowers hurtling towards the ground. And then, she noticed a head of black hair sticking it's head out of a window directly beneath her. 

"Watch out!" She shrieked, but not before the poor person turned their head skywards to be met face first with a ceramic pot of flowers. Kanaya gasped, pulling her hands to her face. She turned around, dashing to her door and snatching up her keys and sprinting to the elevator. She huffed at the slowness of it, instead dashing down the corridor and nearly flying the stairs to the second floor, where the head seemed to have been. She knew this apartment, well enough to locate the apartment the poor, unsuspecting victim had been in. She knocked on the door hastily, rocking from foot to foot in anticipation.

"'s open!" A voice sounded from inside, muffled by the door and distance, and seemingly something else. Kanaya opened the door in a rush, and was about to step forward before realising that the floor was completely covered in wires and stray computer pieces. Kanaya hopped through the open spaces before realising that there was a pattern to the clear spaces, showing that there was indeed a path. As she reached the arched door frame to where she assumed the living room was, a young man stumbled out in front of her with a hand covering his face. 

Kanaya stopped, looking at the poor man she dropped a pot on. He didn't seem to be too much older than her herself. He had very pale skin and ebony black hair. He had a pair of glasses in his hands, that were covered in wet dirt, presumably from said accident. He was thin, bony even, and it seemed like he didn't get out all that much. Kanaya walked over to him, quietly taking his hand off his face and lowering. And there was a cut. It wasn't too large, but it would definitely require some help. HIs forehead was stained a reddish brown, from both blood and dirt. 

"Oh my…" Kanaya mumbled, letting go of his hand. 

"What, surprised by your own craftiness? So the pot flinging wasn't a curse on me for not doing taking out my trash?" He asked, and Kanaya narrowed his eyes. 

"I…" She shook her head. "Do you have a first aid kit around here?" She asked, turning around and walking towards his bathroom. 

"Whoa there, you drop a pot on me and now you're going through my bathroom, cool it lady, we just met." He called after her, to which she rolled her eyes. She ducked under his sink, turning back to him when he entered the doorway, standing with his hand over his forehead again.

"I take it you don't have one, do you."

"Well I didn't exactly expect to be assaulted by some flowerpot, did I." How he managed to keep such a straight face managed to irk Kanaya. She straightened up, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out his door, shutting it behind her and ignoring his protests as she hit the button for the elevator, not in the mood to walk up a flight of stairs. 

"D'you think you could let go of me now." He muttered with a cough, and Kanaya instantly dropped his wrist, blushing. As the elevator dinged, the two walked into it in silence. They stood next to each other, each one rigid in comparison to the other, each cursing how slow the damned elevator was. When it finally slid open, Kanaya lead the way back to her apartment, unlocking it and heading straight for her bathroom.

"You'll have to pardon the mess," She called behind her, ducking down beneath her sink to grab out her heavily stocked first aid kit.

"Whoa…" He breathed, standing in the door to her living room, admiring all her plants. 

"Yes I know, I do keep my home quite heavily stocked." Kanaya muttered, walking to her kitchen table and clearing it off, setting the hulking kit onto the table. The young man sat at the table, as Kanaya grabbed a small bowl of water and a washcloth. She dipped the cloth in the water, wringing it out and dabbing it against his forehead, until most of the dirt was washed off of his pale forehead. She reached for a small bottle of antiseptic and a clean cloth.

"This may sting a bit."

"I don't even know your name." Kanaya stopped in mid-motion, frozen as she realised what had just happened. She dropped a plant on someone she never met. She sprinted downstairs and burst into this mans apartment- who she had never met. She dragged him upstairs to her own apartment- when she didn't even know him or his name. She lowered the cloth.

"Apologies. My name is Kanaya. And yours?" The young man smirked, glancing up at her without moving his head.

"Sollux. Now, you gonna sit there all day looking pretty or are you gonna stop the bleeding?" Kanaya let out a laugh as she blushed, and dabbed up the dripping blood, pressing the antiseptic cloth to his forehead, apologising when he winced.

"You know, I don't know why I don't see you all that much. Don't you go out? Well to be fair I don't go out all that much either so I guess that's a stupid thing to ask isn't it. Man. But yeah anyway, what do you like to do? I mean besides hoarding a shit ton of plants and dropping them on your neighbours. I mean really don't you have anything else to d- mmph!" Kanaya laughed, pressing the roll of medical bandages into his mouth. 

"You are such a sassy motherfucker, and you talk way too much."

"Mmph!!" 

"Oh just shush, Sollux." She smirked. After she cleaned his head off, she pressed a bandage to his head. When he was finally covered in the correct amount of bandages, she pulled the roll of medical bandages out of his mouth.

"When was the last time you left your house? You have a lot to say."

"Oh you know, not that much. I mean the most sunlight I get is when I do something simple like check on the street from my window but I almost got murdered by a fucking flower pot, I don't think that'll be happening any time soon." Kanaya rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing his glasses from the table and wiping them off on the bottom of her shirt. 

"Come on, you're coming with me." 

"What, where are we going?" He said, standing up none the less. 

"Flower shop. I need a new plant." She responded.

"But you have like, 10 billion already!" He exclaimed, and Kanaya merely laughed. 

"You need some damn sun, Sollux." She said, and he stopped. 

"You want me to come with you." Kanaya nodded.

"I do indeed. Now hurry up, you're not injured that badly!" 

And so, the two set off down to street level and outside into the bright afternoon sunlight. Sollux squinted, causing Kanaya to laugh. She grabbed his hand, dragging him down the street towards the florist she loved to spend time in. The reached the small shop soon, walking in. Kanaya waved to the owner, a small, short woman with a green and blue dress. She gave a wave to the two, which was accepted with a smile and a wave back from Kanaya. Kanaya walked over to look at all the flowers, and Sollux followed after her. 

"So. What're you getting." He looked up at her, just to see her shrug. 

"No idea. You help me choose, I guess!" She smiled, looking up at him with wide eyes and a large smile. Sollux rolled his eyes and pulled out his iPhone, much to Kanaya's annoyance.

"What is it with you and technology?" She asked, and Sollux just shrugged.

"I'm good at it, now shush." Kanaya merely laughed and shook her head, turning to look at all the orchids. The two new friends stayed in the flower shop for over an hour, with Sollux suggesting over a hundred different flowers, each followed by exclamations, discussions and a whole lot of laughter between the two. Soon enough though, after going through hundreds of flowers alphabetically, they reached the bottom, at a yellow rose. 

"Yellow roses are beautifully scented and cheerful flowers, famous for symbolising friendship, joy, congratulations and get well wishes." Sollux read, looking up at Kanaya. She paused, and nodded with a smile. 

"I think that's the one. Ms. Pines, these two pots of yellow roses please!" Kanaya smiled, walking with her flowers in hand up to the counter.

"Two?" Sollux asked, and Kanaya turned around, nodding. 

"One for me, and one for you." 

"What, why?" Sollux shook his head, trying to step forward.

"A gift. Think of it as… 'I'm sorry I dropped a flower pot on your head, let's be friends'?" She rose her eyebrows slightly, and Sollux sighed, turning his head down and nodding lightly, a smile gracing his lips. 

"Right then, let's buy some yellow roses." He laughed, and Kanaya smiled, grabbing his hand and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Both of the two blushed, before Sollux turned to her and kissed her cheek again. The two giggled, turning to the counter, hand in hand. After they received their flowers, they began to walk back to their apartment. As Sollux opened his door, his rose in hand, Kanaya stopped him. 

"I never did apologise for dropping that flower on you. I'm sorry." She said with a giggle. Sollux stopped, turning to her and grinning.

"Oh I'm glad you did." 


End file.
